1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual beacon obstruction lighting system and more particularly pertains to providing both light emitting diode emissions and gas energy emissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of obstruction lighting of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, obstruction lighting of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of obstructing light through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,678 issued Jul. 30, 2002 to Verdes and relating to an LED obstruction lamp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dual beacon obstruction lighting system that allows providing both light emitting diode emissions and gas energy emissions.
In this respect, the dual beacon obstruction lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing both light emitting diode emissions and gas energy emissions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual beacon obstruction lighting system which can be used for providing both light emitting diode emissions and gas energy emissions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.